


Tour de Force 2018

by donewithmirrors



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Mentions of TWRP, Mentions of the Grumps, the slowest of slow burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donewithmirrors/pseuds/donewithmirrors
Summary: Summaries give things away! That being said, I'll tell you this much... NSP is going on tour this summer, and you're going with them!





	1. The Ad

“Alright, dude! The announcement video for the tour just went up on the channel.” Dan could not be any more excited to get back out on the road, doing what he loves with his best friend, Brian. Ninja Sex Party is all set for Tour de Force 2018! “We should probably start arranging set lists, and ya know… other things that bands do.” He said, a classic Dan giggle escaping him.

“Yeah, yeah okay, man. Let’s start with choosing which old songs we’ll play and go from there.” Brian said, grabbing a pen and notebook. Meanwhile, the TWRP guys did the same thing for their own set. Tupper Ware Remix Party just released their newest album Together Through Time, and they were really excited to play some new songs for their fans.

After going through songs new and old, originals and covers, Dan begins to assess a new situation. “Hey, Bri? Could you come here for a second?” Brian was inspecting the studio’s piano when Dan called for him. “Hey man, what’s up?” He looks over at Danny who suddenly has an anxious look on his face. It always concerned Brian when Dan started to feel like this right before something as major as a song or album being released, but this was a tour, so this concerned Brian even more. “Dan, you alright?” Danny’s eyes flittered across the page multiple times before he answered.

“Yeah, everything’s cool, I’m just looking at these songs and… well, man, I think I’m going to need someone to sing backup.” This set Brian further back than he thought it would. Dan Avidan needing a backup singer? That was quite unusual because Dan is such an incredible vocalist. “What makes you say that, dude? You’ve never had an issue before with playing a full set, ya know?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But, I’m going over these set lists and I do not want to fuck up any of the performances… So, it may be in the band’s best interest if I hired a backup singer, at least until the tour is over.” Dan said, feeling slightly defeated. It’s not that Dan didn’t want to share the stage with anyone else or let anyone else sing his songs, but he wanted to pull out all the stops on this year’s tour; go big or go home as they say. Brian mulled it over in his head for a few minutes and sighed. “Well man, I say the best thing we can do is put out an advertisement of sorts and host some kind of audition. That way, we can separate the people who just want an excuse to meet us from the people who actually have their heart in this and will take it seriously.”

Dan toothy grin slowly appeared, and he gave Brian a look of relief and approval. “Hell yeah, dude, that could be fun! But now, we kind of have to act fast just in case this person is unfamiliar with our music… which would be very likely to happen.” Thus, the newest video was up on the NSP YouTube channel. The boys also went all over the area, putting flyers up wherever people would let them. Because what kind of self-respecting business lets a band called Ninja Sex Party put up flyers in their establishment?

“Alright, dude, I think that’s the last of them. Let’s head over to the Grump Space to see if anyone’s responded to our video.” Brian and Danny check their NSP email pretty often already, but they checked it at least three times a day now. “Holy shit, look at all these! We’ll never get through all of these to see which ones are legit,” Brian said as he scrolled down the screen of his laptop. Dan took the laptop from Brian and started going down the line. “I say we just skim through and see which ones seem more professional. Opportunities like this are not taken lightly if the person is serious about their craft.”

It was nearing six o’clock that evening as Dan finally came to the last email that had been received. So far, there were only five potential candidates for the job as the rest of the emails were mostly made up of fans making recommendations for who they would like the new backup singer to be. Their choices varied from Paul Stanley to Harry Styles, which Dan thought was really strange but whatever. “Okay so, I’ll just reply to these people in a group email and then hold the audition next week.” He quickly typed the email up and sent it out, packed up his things and called it a day. Everyone else had already left for the evening, so it was not unusual for Dan to be one of the last ones at the Space.

As he drove home, listening to his favorite classic rock station, he whispered, “God, I sure hope this works.”


	2. The Audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this will make up for the horribly short chapter at the beginning... we'll see!

Moving to California is how every story of fame and fortune seems to start. What is it about California that has this effect on people? Why couldn’t things like this happen back home? Nevertheless, here you are, sitting outside of your local Starbucks. You’d pick a fine day to play guitar and sing for people while they waited in line for their coffee and treats. The Aerosmith and Nirvana covers you play seem to be a crowd favorite. There’s always at least one person that requests “Smells Like Teen Spirit” and who would you be to deny them? After all, you sure could use that ten-dollar tip in your tip jar.

This day in particular though, although you don’t know it yet, would be your lucky day. A passerby hears you playing and offers you a flyer for “some type of talent show.” You couldn’t believe your eyes! It was an ad for a band going on tour in the next few weeks; they were seeking a backup vocalist! “Hmm, Ninja Sex Party isn’t exactly the band name I would have chosen, but to each their own.” You type up an email for the band to read, hoping it wasn’t too late to audition. 

To Whom It May Concern:  
My name is (Y/N) (L/N), and if it isn’t too late, I would absolutely love to audition for your band. I won’t lie, I’ve never heard of you guys, nor do I have any clue what kind of music you play considering your band name is Ninja Sex Party. However, I am a really fast learner and I am totally open to performing any genre of music. I love singing, and I love entertaining people.  
Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I look forward to hearing back!  
Sincerely,  
(Y/N) (L/N)

 _And now, we play the waiting game_.

 **Six hours go by** …

You’re back at your humble little apartment, settling in after playing in the streets all day. For dinner, you decide on the classic bowl of Cheerios. Catching up on season thirteen of Supernatural has you preoccupied until your phone pings; an email notification. Casually, you scan the heading: **Hey, there! Congrats!** You nearly spill your cereal all over the carpet before you continue reading. You had been selected from the masses to audition for Ninja Sex Party! The email you’ve received comes from a guy named Dan Avidan. “Ah, so this must be the Danny Sexbang guy. Okay, well that’s great, this is great!” You continue reading and your lovely sidekick Sassy comes up to cuddle next to you on the couch.

“Oh hi, Sass. Listen, you will never believe this! This band wants me to come and do an audition for them this weekend! Dan, the singer, says that we have to know at least two of the band’s originals and then he’ll randomly select a cover for us to sing for him.” Sassy lazily wags her tail, obviously clueless as to what you’ve just said. After throwing her a look, you continue to read the email. “After the audition, they’re going to interview each individual and then go from there I guess.” Giddy, you decide to choose which songs you are going to sing for Dan and his bandmates.

After going through their YouTube channel, you ultimately go with “Attitude City” and “Cool Patrol”. These have this wonderful 80s vibe, and the comedy is what really pulled you in. You began practicing the next morning, all the way up to the day of the audition. You weren’t at all nervous, that is until you arrived at your destination. Your anxiety just had to rear its ugly head as soon as you got out of the cab. There were a few other people doing vocal warm ups, pacing back and forth without a care in the world. You awkwardly isolated yourself to a vacant corner, humming quietly to yourself in an attempt to ease your nerves.

Amid the beginning phases of your panic attack, you catch a glimpse of a man with the bluest eyes you had ever seen. He was talking to a tall, lanky dude with glorious curls. _Oh, shit! That’s fucking Danny, and that must be Ninja Brian… er, well, normal Brian_. Now, you’re in full-on panic. You wrap your arms around your torso to try and stop yourself from shaking so visibly. “Get a grip, dude, you cannot afford to blow this now. You can do this. Just remember what Momma always said,” you quietly reassured yourself. If your mother raised you to be anything, it would definitely be humble. You didn’t boast your vocal abilities like a couple of people in here did, but you refused to let them ruin this for you. Oh, how you missed your family back at home. You couldn’t help but wonder what they would think of you right now, preparing to sing for a band called Ninja Sex—

“Okay, you guys, could we have your attention, please?” Dan semi-shouted, raising a hand high above his head. Everyone silenced themselves soon after, paying close attention to Dan as he went over what was about to happen. “Alright so, basically Brian and myself will ask you to sing one of the originals you chose, and then our backing band will come in to hear the second option, and finally you guys will perform a random cover of our choosing. We will give you one extra shot if you don’t know the cover we give you, but if you don’t know the next one after that, then we’ll interview you to see what you are familiar with and then play it by ear. Sound good?” The five of us shook our heads in agreement and then lined up against the far wall near the makeshift audition room.

You were last in line, not that you were complaining, but it didn’t do much to help set you at ease. You decided it best to plug in your headphones and listen to the songs you were going to sing, inspecting every single element of each song to their core. Music was much like math or science to you, it was something you were almost obnoxiously passionate about. From production value to structure and performance, you studied each song like your life depended on it. Somehow, time escaped you and it was almost time for you to go in. You settled for one last tiny pep talk before sealing your fate. “Alright kid, here’s the thing. This is quite a big deal and I know you are scared out of your mind, but you have to believe in yourself. These guys are professionals, yes, but they sing about dinosaurs and dicks for a living. You will survive this, okay? You can do this.”

“Excuse me, miss?” The person that stood in front of you in line startled you, but quietly let you know that it was your turn to go in. “Just so you know, these dudes are really funny and super nice. You’ll be fine!” You were appreciative of the stranger’s encouragement and nodded your thanks to them as they left the building. You came up to a red X taped onto the concrete floor and assumed that was where you were supposed to stand. _Man, this must be what it’s like on American Idol or some shit_. You looked up from the X to see Dan and Brian going over some notes and things before they acknowledged your presence. Before you could work yourself up to say anything, Brian cleared his throat and the two men looked over at you, both with a warm smile on their faces.

“Okay, so according to our list, you must be (Y/N),” you nodded as Brian spoke, “before we begin, I have to make sure you are at least twenty-one years of age. Not trying to be a creepy old man, but if you’re gonna go on tour with us, we have to make sure you don’t have to ask your mom or dad to sign a permission slip and stuff like that.” This made you laugh as you showed him your newly issued ID. You had to get a new driver’s license due to moving, even though you hadn’t gotten a car yet. Your old car was left to your younger sister at home, and the area you moved to has a fairly decent transportation system, so you didn’t see the need in purchasing a new car anytime soon.

“Alright, sweet. So, I assume that you’ve chosen two songs, right?” Dan asks this time. Again, you nod your head shyly, and he says “Okay, just begin whenever you’re ready!” And with that, you took a couple of deep breaths and began with “Attitude City”. Before you can stop yourself, you begin making your own music with your hands and feet to accompany your vocals, and now you’ve made it to the first chorus.

**That’s how we’re living, welcome to Attitude City!**   
**No fucks are given when you’re in Attitude City**   
**You’ve made the right decision, if your goal was to learn how to rock**   
**Now sit back as I walk you through my life as the baddest fuckin’ dude on the block!**

Now normally, you do a lot of singing with your eyes closed. Not because you don’t want to focus on the people in front of you, but because it helps you remember the words to newly learned songs. If it’s a song you’ve been singing for a while, that’s a different story. So, it came as a pleasant surprise to you when you opened your eyes to see Dan with a huge grin on his face. As you finished the song, the backing band he mentioned earlier came into the room. “Alright, that was great! I can’t wait to hear the next one!” Brian said, writing something down in his notebook and showing it to Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me say there will be a part two for the audition! Second, are you tired of the word "audition" yet? lol
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you guys are enjoying this little fic so far. Again, I haven't written in a while, but I think I'm starting to find my way again! I'm going to try and pick up where this chapter leaves of very soon, as I have plenty of time on my hands. As per usual, all feedback is encouraged and appreciated! <3


	3. The Rest of the Audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ****POSSIBLE SPOILER****  
>  Okay, it's probably not, but I thought this might clear things up for the rest of the story. Sorry for taking so long to update, btw! I've been going through some stuff.
> 
> **Dan singing is going to be written in bold, when the reader is singing solo it'll be italicized, and if it's Dan and the reader harmonizing it'll be bold and italicized! Just so there's no confusion.

“Oh, (Y/N), this is Tupper Ware Remix Party! Or TWRP, for short,” Dan says as the TWRP guys say hello. “They aren’t fully dressed, but before you ask… yes, they are almost always in character, hence the lovely masks they’re sporting.” Each of the guys chuckle and this too makes you laugh. The band looked a bit wacky to you, but you thought their gimmick was extremely unique and you could appreciate that. “If you would please continue with your next song, please!”

Just like before, you closed your eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before starting. As you were coming into the second verse, you could hear Havve Hogan tapping along the table, keeping time for you. _That has to be a good sign_. Something that you struggled with was how to fill the silence during the “Cool Break!” sequence, but the gentlemen sitting in front of you happily helped you along, which you were grateful for. As they ad lib the instrumentals, you smiled as you carried on through to the ending.

TWRP, Dan, and Brian applaud you for your effort. “Oh man, that was fun! We haven’t had an impromptu jam sesh like that in a hot minute. Excellent job!” Doctor Sung commended you. Your anxiety had eased up tremendously, but there was still work to be done here. The final test, if you will. You had no way of knowing which cover you would have to perform, thus no way to prepare and the suspense was killing you. “Okay, kid. What we have here before you is the illustrious Top Hat of Mystery,” Brian said as he gave off his best Vanna White impression. “This top hat decides which cover song you will sing for us… are you ready?”

“As ready as I can be, I suppose.” You shrugged nervously, shuffling your feet. Dan reaches into the top hat and carefully reads the strip of paper and lets out a full-on belly laugh. “Damn it, Brian, how many times am I gonna read this today?!” He flips the paper around to show you what it says: GIVE ME YOUR CUMMIES, SKY DADDY. This catches you off guard and you giggle uncontrollably. “Alright, alright let’s try this again.” Dan reaches into the top hat once more, reads another slip of paper, and a hum of approval forms from his chest. “Okay, (Y/N), this one says “Jump” by Van Halen. This was from the first cover album we recorded! Do you know it?”

“Yeah man, I love Van Halen! Is there a particular way you’d like for me to do it? I can do it their way, or the way NSP did it.” Dan thinks on this for a moment, asks Brian what he thinks in a whisper, and then they both nod in agreement. “We perform the song a bit differently, so this is what we’ll do. I’ll join you on this one, and I’d like for you to try and harmonize with me. Just pop in wherever you see fit, sound good?” You blush at the thought of Dan singing along with you, but you go with it. Dan clears his throat, does a quick little warm-up, and starts off the song.

**I get up, and nothin' gets me down**   
**You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around**   
**And I know, baby, just how you feel**   
**_You got to roll with the punches to get to what's real_ **

The echo from the room gives you chills, as your vocals mix for the first time. It was the most beautiful harmony you’d ever heard; you couldn’t deny it no matter how hard you tried! Dan briefly pauses, closing his eyes and then continues into the first chorus. The butterflies are roaring in your stomach, now that Dan is officially in his element.

 **Ah, can't you see me standin' here**  
 **I got my back against the record machine**  
 **I ain't the worst that you've seen**  
 ** _Ah, can't you see what I mean?_**  
 **Ah, might as well jump** _(jump)_  
 **Might as well jump**  
 **Go ahead, jump**  
 **Go ahead and jump**

**Hey oh, hey you!**   
**Who said that?**   
**Baby, how you been?**   
**_You say you don't know_ **   
**_You won't know until you begin_ **

**So, can't ya see me standing here**  
 **I got my back against the record machine**  
 **I ain't the worst that you've seen**  
 ** _Ah, can't you see what I mean?_**  
 **Ah, might as well jump** _(jump)_  
 **Go ahead and jump**  
 **Might as well jump** _(jump)_   
**_Go ahead and jump_**  
 **Jump!**

 **Hey** , _hey_ , **_yeah!_**

The minute the two of you hit that high note, you could no longer contain the smile you wanted so desperately to hide. You managed to turn this song into something even more special than it already was, and you just knew that Dan could feel it too. He smiled warmly at you as he took in another quick breath, snapping his fingers to keep time.

 **Might as well jump** _(jump)_  
 **Go ahead and jump**  
 **Get it, and jump** _(jump)_  
 **Go ahead and jump** _(yeah, woo!)_

You hadn’t even realized you had gathered an audience at this point. The TWRP fellas had come back into the room, smiling amongst themselves and Brian, as well. You were so caught up in the moment of hitting that high note, you didn’t even register Dan standing up from his chair. “Gentlemen… I think no further interview is in order here. Congratulations, (Y/N)! You’re officially an honorary member of the NSP/TWRP family!”

“Oh my god, thank you so much!” _Holy shit, no questions asked or anything, oh my god oh my god oh my god!!!!_ That anxiety couldn’t have picked a worse time to punch you square in the mouth. The more you tried to revel in your current victory, the worse you began to feel. And Dan could see it all over your face, too. “Oh, oh god. Alright guys, lunch break, take as long as you want,” he said, pushing through his bandmates to get to you. They all could see what Dan was trying to do and decided it best to make themselves scarce for a while, including Brian. 

Not that none of them wanted to help, Brian especially, but this was just Danny’s thing. He had a knack for making people feel better, and you would be no exception. “Hey, woah there… Slow and steady wins the race. Let’s sit on the ground for a minute, huh? Take a breather?” Though he had a way with words, they seemed to be instantly soothing. You slowly sat on the concrete floor beneath you, careful not to trip over your own feet on the way down. “I—I’m so sorry, I have no idea what came over me. This is all happening so fast, I—"

“Ah, ah, less talking and more breathing. You’re going to pass out if you don’t slow it down, okay? It’s like the Eagles song goes, you’ve gotta take it easy.” Dan plops down in front of you half-graciously, and he sits patiently as you try your best to get your breathing back under control. “Alright, system reboot complete?” You nod your head, giggling softly as he smiles. “Good, now let’s talk about what’s going on in that noggin.” And then all of your insecurities come to light. _What if I forget lyrics? What if something gets screwed up because of me? What’s gonna happen to me after the tour is over? What about this, this, and this?_ Every question you had for Dan had a cool, composed answer. Your previous worries melted away, and any new worries you had could be brought to any of the band members at any time.

Danny resumed his quest to reassure you further. “The only thing you have to worry about is packing a bag, (Y/N). I know this is all kind of sudden, and shit’s kind of crazy right now, believe me. I can feel that, too… This is only the second tour our band has ever been on, so we’re not exactly experts; but fuck, it’s going to be so much fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for bearing with me! I've had this bit saved in a word doc for quite some time. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't some half-ass chapter that would lead to another cliffhanger, and hopefully that's what I've accomplished. As I stated earlier, I've been going through some stuff and if you follow me on tumblr, you might have caught a glimpse of that.
> 
> Regardless, we're FINALLY ready to go on tour! AWW, YEAH! Again, thank you sooo much for your support, lovelies!


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to learn the rest of the original NSP songs that will be on the setlist.. But something really cool happens!

Dan invited you back to the same warehouse the auditions were held in, so that you could go over the setlist for each show. He had no doubt in his mind that you could handle the Under the Covers selections he and Brian had made; it was simply a matter of learning the original NSP songs. After an exchange of emails, Danny was more than confident that he made the right decision in choosing you as his backup singer. Your extensive knowledge on classic rock was astounding, considering your age and musical background. It was as if you were a mediator between his generation and what he thought your generation realistically consisted of. From artists like Rush, Boston, and Tom Petty to others such as Billy Joel, James Taylor, and everyone in between; he was thankful to have even given you a shot!

He found you waiting for him inside, singing along to “Southern Cross” by Crosby, Stills & Nash. He laughed breathlessly to himself, amazed that you could keep up with them so easily. Like, shit, they’re one of many groups that are notorious for beautiful harmonizing vocals. Dan hated to interrupt you, seeing you in a headspace that was much more on the up and up. He let you carry on with the song, silently setting his notes and things down on the concrete floor. It wasn’t until you were coming up on the second verse that Dan’s curiosity got the best of him. He didn’t want to spook you in the middle of the song, so he made his presence known by waving his hands in front of you; silently motioning for you to keep going so the flow would remain steady.

**_When you see the southern cross for the first time_ **   
**_You understand now why you came this way_ **   
**_Cause the truth you might be running from is so small_ **   
**_But it’s as big as the promise, the promise of a coming day!_ **   
**So, I’m sailing for tomorrow, my dreams are a-dying**   
**And my love is an anchor tied to you, _tied with a silver chain_**   
**I have my ship and all her flags are a-flying**   
**She is all that I have left, _and music is her name!_**

**_Think about how many times I have fallen_ **   
**_Spirits are using me, larger voices calling_ **   
**_What heaven brought you and me cannot be forgotten_ **   
**_I have been around the world_ **   
**_Looking for that woman, girl_ **   
**_Who knows love can endure_ **   
**And you know it will. And you know it will.**

You smiled thoughtfully at Dan, turning the volume down on your laptop. “Good morning! I was just getting warmed up. The echo in this building is perfect!” He handed you a bottle of water before sitting on top of the table next to your computer. “How have you been this morning?”

“Can’t complain, I have to say. I’m so glad you could come today, (Y/N)! You will soon learn just how fucking hard it is for me to do music and Game Grumps at the same time. Today just happens to be my free day,” Dan said, pulling his wild hair into a ponytail. He called today his free day, but really today was the day the Grumps would be doing Scare to Care for Camp Kesem. It wasn’t that Dan didn’t like to do livestreams, especially for charity, he just had too much on his plate to be coming and going during the stream. He knew there would be some lovelies asking about him, but he knew he’d find a way to make it up to them later on.

“So, you already know Attitude City and Cool Patrol. Do you know any other originals?”

“I went ahead and practiced Danny Don’t You Know since it was recently released. I also watched some videos from the last tour you guys did, and I got into Unicorn Wizard, Dinosaur Laser Fight, and Road Trip.” You counted on your fingers and upon the realization that you probably seemed like an overachiever of sorts, you could feel a hot wash of shame flush over your face. “I uh, I hope that wasn’t presumptuous or anything.” Dan just giggled, in the way that only he can.

“Nah, I think that’s great! I’m actually flattered by how serious you are about this gig. I mean, you’ve already taken the time to learn some of our most popular songs to date!” Dan said, standing up from where he sat. He picked his notebooks up off the floor and started flipping through the songs you had just mentioned. “The question now is: which song do you feel the least confident about? We’ll practice the harmonies and stuff for that song first and work our way through to the one you feel the most confident about.”

Your bottom lip was caught in between your teeth, an anxious wave threatening to knock you off your feet. You didn’t want to appear so shy and timid, but the reality of the tour was making you feel less than qualified by the minute. Before you could answer, Danny had looked up from his notes, immediately detecting your hesitance. He only smiled, recognizing what really needed to be worked on. “(Y/N), you do know that I wouldn’t have hired you if I didn’t believe you could do this, right?”

You sighed, shuffling your feet. This wasn’t anything new to you; that overwhelming fear that you might disappoint someone. No, unfortunately, this was brought on at an early age. After suffering through more than a few adverse childhood experiences, you knew you had to grow up quickly. You sang on your own time, as loud and as often as you possibly could. The only other constant in your life accompanying your pain was music. No one ever thought your passion for singing would get you very far. “You need to learn a valuable skill or trade if you ever want to make any money,” relatives would say. Who the hell were they to say, though? The only time spent with them was the annual holiday gathering at your grandmother’s house. What do they know?

Dan had been calling your name softly, pulling you out of the depths before it would get really bad again. “I’m so sorry, I wish I wasn’t like this. Really, I know I can do this, it’s just… I guess I’m not used to having anyone else believe in me the way my mom does. She was the only one that I could truly be myself around, ya know?” He nodded his head, fully aware of how you felt. He’s been in your shoes, too. He may have had a better childhood, but he really didn’t have anyone supporting his music career in the beginning either. “As much as I love singing, I just don’t think I have the confidence or stage presence worthy enough for your band.”

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, hello lovelies! It's been a hot minute since my last update, but I was suddenly inspired by the Classic Rock radio station on Apple Music..
> 
> I hope you all are doing really well, and I hope that you're enjoying this story still.. I don't feel as confident about it the further I get into it because the beginning of it was really all I had in me. Like, from here on out, I'm just going to be feeling things out and hoping (possibly even praying) that I'm going in a good direction. My biggest worry, next to be boring of course, is that I'll tread into some trope-y waters far too quickly. But enough rambling! Please, let me know what you guys think! Suggestions are welcome, all feedback is appreciated!
> 
> EDIT: I also incorporated the Scare To Care stream even though Dan wasn't even there, because I thought he would be doing something involving music instead.. I'm not entirely sure why Dan wasn't there, but I do support self-care and I feel like regardless of what he was actually doing during the stream, he was taking care of himself and we all know that he needs to!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, lovelies! I've been away for too long, and I've missed writing so much! I want to update YDKHIF so bad, but I've hit a huge block with that one, I'm afraid.  
> Ya see, the reason I was gone so long is this: I'm a senior in college. I was supposed to be doing an internship this summer, but a minor roadblock came up and it turns out I'll have to go for one more year. So now, I have a break and can come back to you guys! I hope you all have missed me as much as I've missed you!  
> And, as always, I hope you all enjoy this fic. This is based on a personal dream of mine that unfortunately will probably never come true, but hell, one can always dream, right? Anyway, feedback is always encouraged and appreciated!


End file.
